Suki Kudo-kun
by YamikaShena
Summary: Ai Haibara anak dari ilmuwan. Dia selalu sendiri. Kudo Shinichi, anak dari Detective. apakah kisah cinta mereka begitu indah atau malah sebaliknya


KONNICHIWA Minna-chan! kembali bersama Shena yang paling kaw- *dibekep*. Oke, ini fict Shena yang pertama dan langsung ke DC , KYAAAA *dibunuh Shiina*. silahkan Membaca Minnaaaa :3

Disclamer : Detective conan bukan milik Shena tapi milik Aoyama Gosho. Shena hanya meminjam charanya saja , cerita tetep punya Shena

Warning : OOT , OOC , GaJe , aneh , kalo nggak suka nggak usah baca!

* * *

Ai Part

Hy! Kenalin , nama aku Ai Haibara , anak dari keluarga kaya yang ada di depan gunung Fuji . aku tinggal di Jepang , khususnya Tokyo . aku sebenrnya anak ilmuwan terkenal dan ayahku ada ilmuwan terkenal itu dan ibuku.. sudah mati! Aku tinggal sendiri di sini , tapi , aku selalu ber-akting sebagai anak yang ya kau taulah! Biasa seperti anak-anak SMU biasa

aku seperti biasa , berjalan ke sekolah . sepi.. seperti inilah kehidupan ku selalu sendiri. Aku tidak memiliki saudara . Akhirnya aku sampai di depan sekolah ku. Apakah mereka masih mau mem-bully ku? Sudahlah , aku males ngurusin mereka.

"eh , ada anak ilmuwan aneh!" teriak mereka. Aku diam saja , daripada meladeni mereka , nggak ada abis-abisnya. Aku pun masuk ke kelas ku , kelas 2-B . sesampai di kelas , aku dibully abis-abisan. Terserah mereka semua! Aku muak disini , tapi apa daya , aku Cuma berpura-pura kuat. Aku bisa saja menghabisi mereka , cih , menjijikan!

"terserah kalian" kataku , Ayumi Yoshida , teman baikku , dia menghampiriku. "knpa? , dibully lagi? " tanyaya. Dia telmi apa lemot sih, apa dia nggak liat aku abis dibully. " kamu nggak liat tadi aku diapakan di depan kelas hah?! " kesalku. "hehe" tawanya. Ketek , mentang" dia anak paling pintar disini , cih!

* * *

SKIP

"woi anak payah , gimna keadaan bapak mu hah?! Haha! " tawa anak paling mejengkelkan , namanya Shinichi Kudo. Anak detective , menyebalkan! Kalo dia bukan pacar temen aku , udh aku bunuh dia. Oh ya aku juga punya temen lagi namanya Ran , Ran Mouri. Aku tidak suka dengan Ran tapi dia yang mendekat ya begitu , dia anak cegeng , tapi pintar karate , ckck , dunia ini memang menjijikan!

"diam kau Kudo!" kataku. Ku deathglare dia. Dia langsung keringat dingin. Cih , penakut, tapi kenapa?! Hati ini berdetak dengan sangat cepat dan .. sakit waktu dia didekat Ran.. apa ini .. **CINTA?!**

Apa-apaan aku! Masa aku suka sama Shinichi sialan itu?! T-tidak bisa! Aku hanya sama Araide-sensei tapi seperti kakak dan adik , dan ini , perasaan ini bisa timbul?! A! aku tidak mengertii!

"Ne , Ai-chan , apa kau m-me-menyukai Shinichi-kun?" Kata Ayumi. Aku pun tersedak , a-apa? Knapa dia bisa menanyakan itu , aku harus berpura-pura tenang. "hn? Kudo-kun? Tidak mungkin Ayumi , kau tau dia seperti apa?" kataku , datar. "_**yokkata"**_ katanya. He , ternyata Ayumi suka sama Shinichi. "o , kau suka sama Kudo-kun ternyata" Kata ku , datar. Tapi waktu mengucapkan kata-kata itu , kenapa ini terjadi lagi.. kenapa hati ini sakit lagi! Kenapa?!

* * *

SKIP (kebanyakan skipnya -_-)

Seperti biasa , aku pun pulang sendirian. Ini sudah seperti kebiasaan ku. "huft" erangku. "eh , H-Haibara?" kata orng (?). e-eh? Siapa yang memanggil? Ternyata hanya Kudo-kun. Haha, HAH?! KUDO-KUN?! KENAPA DIA BISA DISINI?! ARAH RUMAH KAMI EMANG SEARAH TAPI NGGAK PERNAH BERTEMU!. "apa Kudo-kun?" jawab ku datar tapi , kenapa aku dag dig dug begini sih? Aduh! Tau lah , aku pun meninggalkannya dan dia hanya cengo , haha , dia lucu!

e-eh?! Apa yang aku bilang tadi?! Dia l-lucu? T-tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Ayolah Ai, pasti kamu udah gila gara-gara dia , sadarlah!

"_**tadaima" **_kataku

"_**okarei Ai-kun" **_kata Hagase , namanya Agasa Hiroshi , profesor yang tidak pernah jera membuat eksperimen. Ckck Hagase-hagase

Aku pun langsung pergi ke kamarku yang berada di lantai 2 itu dan segera melihat kesamping. Kamarku bertepatan dengan rumah Kudo-kun. Jadi aku bisa melihatnya lagi ngapain.

"Ai-kun , makanan sudah siap , hari ini kau tidak usah memasak, Shinichi tadi sudah membawakan makanan ke sini"kata Hagase

Tumben ntuh anak tengil mau nganterin makanan , biasa juga adiknya , Kudo Conan. Shinichi itu tidak seperti Conan yang kawaii itu , Conan sama seperti Shinichi , detective tapi dia selalu mendapat masalah.

"_**Onee-chan" **_renungku . A-ah , onee-chan ku , Akemi Miyano , onee-chan ku yang paling berharga. Dia meninggal di tangan BO atau _**Black Organisasion**_**. **A-ah Ai , baiklah reader sekalian , nama asli ku adalah..

"_**Shiho Miyano"**_

Aku sengaja memakai nama ini agar _**BO **_tidak mengejarku. Aku kabur dari sana. Hah , melelahkan! Dunia ini emang seperti ini , menjijikan!

"HOAM"

a-ah , ternyata memikirkan ini semua membuatku mengantuk. Sebaiklah aku tidur daripada besok aku terlambat

* * *

SKIP

a-ah sudah pagi. Baiklah Sh- ah maksud ku Ai , kau harus segera bersiap! Aku pun segera mandi dan berpakaian.

"KYAAAA!" Teriakku.

k-kenapa?! Kenapa! Kenapa Kudo-kun bisa disini?! A-ah kenapa aku nge-blush begini! Tidak baikkkkkkk!

"_**Ohayou Haibara" **_ kata dia , polos

A-ahh , bakaaa! Kenapa dia bisa disini!

"Ohayou , mana Hagase? Dan kau , kenapa disini?"kata ku , datar.

"Hagase sedang pergi dan aku disini untuk menjagamu dan berangkat bareng_**" **_katanya

Ni anak udah gila apa gimna sih?! Mau jadi scandal apa nanti disekolah?!

"_nggak usah , mendingan ke skolah duluan , aku masih mau membersihkan rumah__**"**_ kata ku , datar seperti biasa.

"Rumah udah dibersiin sama kaa-san ku_** " **_katanya sambil minum kopi.

Tambah gila ni anak ! maunya apaan sih , nyari ribut mulu, taulah , mendingan aku langsung berangkat!

"serah lah , ittekimasu_**" **_kataku sambil keluar rumah.

"A-ah Haibara, chotto matte ne!_** " **_Tereaknya

"Kau kan sudah punya Ran , kenapa masih deket-deket sih_** " **_Kata-ku tajam

"Emang kenapa kalau sama temen masa kecil sendiri , kita udah jarang ke sekolah bareng_**!" **_Katanya

Hah? Masa kecil , kita ajah baru kenal 5 tahun yang lalu waktu duduk di bangku 1 SMP , apanya masa kecil , udah baka ajah ni orng , dikasih apaan sih ama adeknya -_-

"SEJAK KAPAN KITA JADI TEMEN MASA KECIL SHINICHI! KITA BARU KENAL 5 TAHUN YANG LALU SEWAKTU DUDUK DI BANGKU 1 SMP! KAU KALO BAKA TIBA-TIBA BILANG AJAH DEH!_**" **_Teriak ku

E-eh? Kenapa aku panggil Shinichi seperti waktu SMP , ah , kebiasaan keluar juga.

"A-akhirnya! Kau panggil aku Shinichi juga kayak waktu SMP , kau kembali seperti dulu , Ai!"Kata dia seneng.

"Kembali? Maksudmu? Aku emang sudah seperti ini kok"kataku bigung.

_**TBC** :3_

* * *

huft , selesai 1 chapterr :3

Hana : nee , Jadi Shena-sama , kenapa cerita ini aneh sekali?

Shena : k-kenapa kau begitu Hana *pundung*

Hana : Maafkan aku Shena-sama , aku ti-

Shiina : biarkan makhluk aneh itu!

Hana : t-tapi

Shena : YOSH! SILAHKAN REVIEW MINNA

Shiina : baru aku mau bilang Hana , ckck

_**REVIEW PLEASE :D**_


End file.
